<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danny Phantom: What happened to us? by PotatoesChalamet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661684">Danny Phantom: What happened to us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoesChalamet/pseuds/PotatoesChalamet'>PotatoesChalamet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoesChalamet/pseuds/PotatoesChalamet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this story is dealing with Sam,Tucker,Danny and a special guest character. 10 years later, Danny has been MIA for the past 7 years. Sam is married with 3 kids. Tucker is Mayor of Amity park. I have very weird ships. What happens when All 4 of them are reunited( special guest character) in front of the town by a ghost? Will their secrets be revealed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Danny/Marinette Dupan Cheng, Tucker Foley/Marrinette Dupain Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danny Phantom: What happened to us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone. I posted this story on wattpad first then on fanfaction.net, but realised it wasn't really getting as much coverage as I would prefer so I decided to post it on here. This fanfiction is basically one of the many scenarios of danny phantom I have conjured in my head. I hope you all like it.</p>
<p>There is also mild cussing, and I have the weirdest ships, but everything lines up in the end.</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters</p>
<p>This scene is set about 2 years after the disasteroid.</p>
<p>My name is Daniel James Fenton. This is my heartbreak, my happiness, my loves, my pain. This is my life, THIS IS MY STORY.</p>
<p>It had 2 years since the Disasteroid- The memory of Danny phantom (Amity Park's Half ghost Hero) gathering every single ghost in the ghost zone and together they turned the Earth intangible while a gigantic meteoroid flew right past. Any normal person would think that life would be just splendid for our young hero; To tell you that would be a lie. Due to exstensive research I have been able to keep track of Daniel's journey in every aspect from, his love interests to his every pain, every trial and test. If you are reading this you have stumbled upon an extremely valuable scroll. *TAKE CARE OF IT AND GAURD IT WITH YOU'RE LIFE* It must not get into the wrong hands or else all hope is lost.</p>
<p>DANNY'S .POV.</p>
<p>In the span of 2 years ,the event that took place ,that people have began to call the disasteroid has slowly started to fade into a distant memory. You would think after working together that I would be allies with both humans and ghosts. If only- Apparently a congregation of ghosts decided that aiding me with SAVING THE FRICKING PLANET was a mistake and act of weakness towards the human race.</p>
<p>Therefore the ghost zone has become a war zone, with ghosts ripping out cores and ectoplasm all over. Many afterlives were lost until both sides came with a shocking agreement. I was banned from ever stepping a foot into the ghost zone, Twitch. That was his name. He was always against me, more so than Vlad. He hated me. Why? I might never find out. He was the one that got both sides to sign the treaty. He was the one that got me kicked out of half of my heritage. Now I still fight ghosts, the attacks have become more violent. Several ghosts at a time would attack me with the only and sole purpose to end me. I have been too busy trying to keep them from killing everyone; I should be kicked out of School if not for my amazing girlfriend Sam, my best friend Tucker and my sister like best friend . The only lights in the world that give me hope. Since Jazz went to college years ago. Forgetting about me- Her only brother. And Valerie, I gave up on trying to right myself in her eyes. She hates me and I hate her too.<br/>Through all this chaos nobody knows my identity. You think after everything, at least 1 person would have figured it out. I guess not.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.<br/>.</p>
<p>17 months later.</p>
<p>3rd Person. POV<br/>The trio walked side by their way home from school making small talk.<br/>"Sam I'm telling you Iron man isnt going to die in Endgame. I mean he is an original" protested Tucker.<br/>Tucker changed his outfit as he grew. He now wore army print cargo pants and the same yellow turtle neck and he lost the hat and had a low fade hair cut he still wore his glasses as they were high tech. He had grown muscles and became athletic due to our constant ghost fighting. He always kept a pencil in his pocket that had a button on the tip. Once that button was pressed the pencil becomes once large staff for fighting, that could split into two and blast ecto bullets out of the ends. The staff also had knifes laced with ectoplasm that could sprout of any part of the staff. We no longer used fenton tech because they were simply too weak. Instead tucker sam and I created our own weapons. But tucker mostly made ours; seeing as he is better than us when it comes to tech.</p>
<p>" Of course he is going to die. Haven't you seen the Spiderman Far from home trailer. He isn't even in the cast." Countered Sam.</p>
<p>Danny's POV</p>
<p>Sam had grown.<br/>Her jet black hair had been let down and flowed down to her waist. At least it used to, before she cut it. Now it was just past her neck. She had grown into woman hood. She was also a halfa. Undergrowth had kidnapped her and infused his DNA with hers. I rushed in during the infusion and the machine malfunctioned giving Sam and I a telepathic link as well as with tucker and my other best friend because he was in the 5 feet radius. Event though tucker's link isn't as strong as sam and I's; it's more like a forced link, only when we want to read each other's minds that it works unlike Sam and I's which can't be stopped only blocked. She had only ever transformed once and that was when she was under undergrowth's control. After under going a few test we realized that her ghost side was dormant, but if she ever transformed it would become active. I made her swear never to. I don't know what I would do if the love of my life had to go through what I go through everyday.<br/>She now wore a black Croc top with black legging with mesh linings. She still had on her Black combat boots, But they had been modified to have little pockets containing Ghost hunting weapons in other words ectoplasm and blood blossom coted daggers.</p>
<p>I had changed. I dumped my white shirt with a red dot in the middle and instead I wear a black shirt and black hoodie with black jeans and black trainers. I really like black, and it helps hide blood stains.</p>
<p>THE GHOST ZONE. I used to love that place it was beautiful. I still remember it how the sky was a swirling green mass. It didn't need stars for it to shimmer and that bottomless void underneath all the rock. It was soo mesmerizing. From time to time I feel it; calling me. Before the ghost war, whenever I visited the ghost zone I always felt my power replenish ,just taking in the atmosphere, taking in the energy. I can barely remember the feeling. All because of that, that bastard Twitch. I feel my ghost side slowly dying over time, but I have no idea what will happen when it does. Will I die too? Or become a full human again. Nowadays I only transform to fight off the ghost attacks from ghosts looking for me, to rip out my core and end me. It's horrible. The place I used to go to for refuge from the human world;The A-listers, my parents, Amity park. Wants nothing to do with me anymore so much so, they want to kill me for being this hybrid, abomination, freak.</p>
<p>"Danny, Danny," Sam snapped her fingers in front of my face snapping me out of the trance.</p>
<p>"Yes Sammy?" I answered</p>
<p>"You kinda zoned out. Is everything ok?" she asked. I could feel her searching my thoughts for what was wrong but I had gotten really great at blocking our link.</p>
<p>"Fine. Just fine, like you said I just zoned out for a bit" I answered.</p>
<p>"Stop blocking me out. You know I hate it when you do that. Danny I know this restraint from the ghost zone is hard but you need to understand that Tucker and I are both here to help you and support you. You don't need to carry that entire burden by yourself. That's what Tucker and I are here for. But we can't help, if you don't tell us." She said stopping us from walking and looking me in my eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah Sam's right dude. If you don't tell us what's going on up there, it's going to be a lot harder for us to help you. You gotta trust us. we are here for you Danny," Tucker assured.</p>
<p>"I love you guys. Thank you" I said before going in for a group hug.</p>
<p>We continue walking when someone runs up to us.</p>
<p>"Hey guys," she greeted.</p>
<p>"Hey babe," tucker says pecking her cheek.</p>
<p>"Hi Tuck," she smiles as they look at each other. This lovey dove stuff is quite disgusting. I'm just glad my best friend is happy with a great girl even it is my ex girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Hi Sam, Hey Danny" She says cheerfully.</p>
<p>" What's up sis?" asks Sam.</p>
<p>Yes I know it's weird having my girlfriend's sister be my ex. But we don't have time for Drama. She and I are the best of friends. She is like a sister to was a mutual break up and it was before tucker and her and Sam and I started dating. They are like my family. s]Sorry. I meant they are my family.</p>
<p>Yup they are.</p>
<p>Tucker, Sam, me and Marinette...</p>
<p>A/N</p>
<p>I am not going to say much, but yes it is marinette dupain-cheng or rather Manson.</p>
<p>Anyway, I am not really sure if there is going to be a continuation of this story, but if you guys want me to I definitely will. I literally just need a few reviews telling me to do so and I will.</p>
<p>I hope everyone's safe, during such trying times of covid-19. I really just hope that I was able to bring you some sort of entertainment while we're all socially distant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>